


History Maker Academy

by Madash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madash/pseuds/Madash
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, an up and coming superhero, wishes to attend History Maker Academy. If he gets accepted, he will be able to make his power stronger, discover what his second power is, and meet his favorite superhero, Viktor Nikiforov. Will Yuuri make a good first impression? Will he make any enemies? Can he and his friends pass all of their classes?





	History Maker Academy

Yuuri sat at his desk staring at the envelope in his hands. “Well, are you going to open it?” asked Phichit. Yuuri looked up at his laptop, he and Phichit were video chatting.  
“I’m… I’m nervous..” he turned the envelope around in his hands a couple of times, “What if they don’t accept me, it could be a rejection letter.”  
Phichit sighed, “Yuuri,” he held up his letter. “If I got accepted then you probably will too, just open it.” He looked at his letter and gulped, in his hands right now was his future. It would make or break his career. If he didn’t get accepted he had no idea what he would do, he would be some run-of-the-mill no name guy in a silly costume. However, if he did get accepted he would be learning from the best around. He would also get to meet his favorite hero, his idol, Viktor Nikiforov. The boy in the computer smirked knowing exactly what Yuuri was thinking, he raised a hand toward his screen and closed his eyes. Yuuri’s mouse began to move across the screen. It opened a couple of folders before bringing up a picture of Viktor that Yuuri had saved. He blushed at the picture that Phichit had pulled up, his tech powers were very useful, but sometimes Phichit used them just for his own amusement. Viktor had the power to shapeshift into anything that he wanted too, but the only pictures Yuuri had saved were ones of him as himself. Phichit made the image smaller and dragged it in front of his own face on the video chat window. “Just open it Yuuri,” he said in his best Viktor impression. “I can’t wait to see you.” Phichit couldn’t help but giggle.  
Yuuri’s blush became more prominent and he minimized the picture of Viktor to see Phichit almost falling out of his chair with laughter. “Fine! I’ll open it.” He grabbed the letter opener he had set on the desk and cut through the top of the envelope in one swift swipe. Yuuri pulled the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it; his hands shook as he stared at the page:

Dear Mr. Katsuki

Based on the criteria of the admissions  
process, the admissions committee is very  
pleased with your admission to History  
Maker Academy.

Congratulation on your achievement. We look  
forward to a great relationship with you.  
We are firmly committed to doing everything  
we can to help our students develop into  
well-rounded super heroes.

Sincerely,

Headmasters Yakov Feltsman, Lilia Baranovskaya, and Celestino Cialdini

He just sat there for a minute, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. Phichit smiled and clapped, “Congratulations!” He stopped clapping and grabbed one of the hamsters that was crawling around on his keyboard and put it on his shoulder. “We’re going to school together.” Yuuri’s mouth formed into a smile for a second and then quickly changed into a frown. What if when he gets there everybody laughs at him? What if he never discovers what his second power is? What if he embarrasses himself in front of Viktor? What if-  
Phichit clicked his tongue, “Stop overanalyzing, Yuuri!” he practically shouted. He stood up and looked into the camera determinedly. “We’re going to get there, learn from the best and have a good time while doing it!” Was it Yuuri’s imagination or did the hamster on Phichit’s shoulder look just as determined as he did? All he did was smile and nod in return and look back at the letter. Wow, he gets to go to HMA and learn from Viktor Nikiforov.  
This is all too good to be true, he turned toward the computer. “I need to think, can I call you back some other time?”  
Phichit smiled and picked up another hamster, “Alright, just make sure you’re packing while you’re thinking. You’re not backing out of this, we’re going to do this together,” he smiled at the camera. “Talk to you later,” Yuuri clicked ‘end call’ and spun around in his chair to face his bed. He looked around his room at the numerous amount of Viktor posters he had hanging up. He couldn’t take those with him….well, maybe two…. to hang up in his closet. Can he really do this? Can he meet his idol without completely flipping out? Will he be able to keep up with everyone at school? Would he end up just dragging Phichit down? Those thoughts swam through his head as he tried to go to sleep that night.

 

Yuuri looked up at the building with wonder in his eyes, it was huge! On the outside it looked just like a regular college campus but on the inside, Yuuri knew it was special. He jumped when he felt a hand on his back. “When you’re done gawking, can you tell me what room number you are?” His friend Phichit asked breaking him out of his trance.  
“Umm,” He looked for his room number on the paper he had received when he arrived. “I’m in room 201.”  
Phichit pouted, “Damn, I’m in room 204.” Yuuri started to worry, who is going to be his roommate? Are they going to be nice? Will they be sloppy? What if they hate him? What if- Phichit grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him a little.” You’re going to be fine, Yuuri. I’ll be right across the hall if you need me. I’m your neighbor’s neighbor.”  
His glasses fell off one of his ears from the force of Phichit’s shaking, Yuuri righted them again, “Okay,” he said. “Let’s go get unpacked now so we’re not late for the opening ceremony.” Smiling, Phichit nodded before picking up his stuff and walking in the direction of their building. Yuuri picked up his bags, this is it, he was about to achieve his dream. If it meant living with a stranger for a while then that’s just something he’ll have to put up with for now. He should focus on mastering his power, focus on becoming a hero, focus on Viktor. He took a deep breath before following Phichit.

 

When they made it to their dorm they climbed the stairs to the second floor, Phichit light as air, Yuuri with heavy steps. Phichit turned to Yuuri when they got to their floor, “Do you want me to help you unpack?” Of course he wanted Phichit’s help but if he said yes then he wouldn’t have enough time to unpack his own things before the ceremony.  
“No, thank you. I can unpack on my own.  
Phichit eyed him warily but said, “Okay,” before heading off toward his own room. When Phichit got to the door, he saw a guy with brown hair greet him with a smile. Phichit of course smiled back and shook his outstretched hand; he didn’t have to look up at the guy because they were about the same height, the other guy was only a little bit taller.  
Yuuri turned toward his own room and tried to mentally prepare himself. He shakily took his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door opening it to see two people in his room. A guy and a girl who seemed to be related. They both looked at him, the girl seemed excited but the guy looked like he was ready to commit a murder. He stood in front of her, “So, you’re this Katuki guy who’s rooming with my sister?!” he practically shouted. Suddenly the two of them were surrounded by a semi-transparent purple bubble.  
“Mickey!!” The girl shouted looking angrily at the guy. “Se tu non tagliarlo fuori io lo farò rosa il tuo turno capelli!” He spoke back to her in Italian and she seemed to get even more furious. Yuuri couldn’t understand what they were saying for two reasons: he didn’t speak Italian and outside of the bubble, everything they were saying seemed muffled. After a lot of mumbling and hand gesturing in Yuuri’s direction the bubble disappeared and the girl started pushing ‘Mickey’ out of the room.  
He stared at Yuuri as he was pushed past him, “I’ve got my eye on you, Katuki!” When he was in the hallway he stomped off on his own toward another door on that floor and slammed it.  
“It’s… it’s Katsuki,” Yuuri said to no one.  
The girl walked up to him and stood in the doorway. “So, you must be Yuuri? I’m Sara.” She smiled and gestured him into the room. “I guess we’re roommates then.” Yuuri followed her into the room still a little flustered from his encounter with Mickey. It was a typical dorm room: closets on the right, a door on the left, to what Yuuri thought to be the bathroom. There were two beds, the one on the right already made up with a red comforter and pillow; the desk on the right also looked decorated with books and sticky notes. The bed on the left was bare so Yuuri walked over to put his things on it. “I’m sorry about my brother before,” Sara said. She sat up on her bed and moved some of her long, dark hair behind her ear. “He can be a bit…. protective.”  
Yuuri turned to her feeling a little nervous speaking to a stranger, “That’s okay,” he turned back to unpacking his things. Say something! You don’t want to make her think you’re rude, do you?  
He heard Sara stand up from her bed and she walked over to stand beside him. “Do you need any help?” she asked with a pleasant grin.  
Yuuri looked at her and then looked back down at his bag, “You don’t have to.”  
Sara put a hand on his shoulder, “Of course I do, silly! We’re roommates now, we should be friends too!” She grabbed one of his bags, “So, we should probably start by making up your bed.” After about 20 minutes they had almost everything unpacked and organized thanks to Sara. She looked at the clock on her phone, “The opening ceremony is going to start soon.” She put her phone back into her pocket. “I would suggest we go together but Mickey wants to go with me and I should probably tell him that you’re harmless before you meet him again.”  
Yuuri smiled, “That’s fine, I have a friend to go with.”  
“Alright,” she said before gathering some of her things in a purse before walking to the door. “I’ll see you later, Yuuri.” When she left Yuuri sighed in relief, she’s a nice person but it’s nice to be along for a while. Hopefully he can get time for himself throughout the school year. He looked up at one of the posters of Viktor that Sara convinced him to ‘display proudly’ above his bed. He looked at it determinedly, he’s going to make Viktor proud. Suddenly, Yuuri heard a knock on his door and jumped. He took a moment to compose himself before walking over to see who knocked.  
When he opened the door he was greeted by Phichit’s smiling face. “Ready to go?” Yuuri nodded looking past his friend. Behind him were two other guys: the guy who greeted Phichit at the door before, and another shorter one. Phichit moved to the side and introduced them as Leo and Guang Hong. Yuuri smiled back at Guang Hong and nervously shook Leo’s hand when he offered it. They left the dorm building and walked toward the auditorium; following Guang Hong who had the map, they talked about their classes and powers.  
Leo turned around and walked backwards so he could stay beside Guang Hong and look at Yuuri and Phichit as he talked. “I have the power to manipulate sound,” he said wish a large grin. “It’s so cool! I can scream extremely loud or enhance the sound of any instrument that I play.”  
“That IS cool!” Phichit exclaimed with an impressed look on his face.  
Leo nudged Guang Hong and the boy nearly dropped the map in surprise, “What’s your power?” he asked with a smile.  
He looked at Leo nervously, “I’m….. I’m bulletproof.”  
“Wow!” Leo and Phichit nearly shout at the same time. Yuuri looked at both of them in awe, they have such cool and interesting powers. His power…..well, it’s cool.  
“And we already know about your power, Phichit,” Leo said taking his IPod out of his pocket. “Thanks again for fixing it by the way, I have no idea how I’d live without my music.” He turned his head to Yuuri, “what about you?”  
Yuuri was startled to be asked this directly. The entire walk over Phichit had thankfully been basically talking for him, but right now Phichit was just looking at him encouragingly. He took a deep breath, “I have the power to-”  
“Excuse me, boys,” A tall blonde man interrupted him. He leaned in close to them, a little too close. “I am Mr. Giacometti and welcome to the opening ceremony,” he said with a wink. Yuuri looked around, he had been so focused on the conversation that he didn’t notice that they were already at the auditorium. “Now, if you’ll follow that handsome man over there, he’ll show you to your seats.” The four guys looked over to where Mr. Giacometti was pointing and saw….. well, another Mr. Giacometti walking toward them. They looked at the doppelgangers with open mouths and Phichit snapped a picture of them with his phone. “Thank you, hot stuff,” said the second to the first. They eyed each other for a bit before the first one walked away to greet other students. The second Giacometti stood just as awkwardly close as the first, “Right this way.”  
As they followed him Phichit whispered to Yuuri, “He must have duplication powers.” He nodded finally putting two and two together. When they got to their seats, Phichit made sure that Yuuri was on the end of the aisle sitting next to him with Leo and Guang Hong on the other side. He’s such a good friend. This is it! Yes, he had already been here for about a half an hour but now that he was at the opening ceremony it felt more official. He can finally hone his power, finally discover what his second power is, finally meet Viktor Nikiforov.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. There will be more chapters to come and I will add more tags as the chapters go on. :)
> 
> Se tu non tagliarlo fuori io lo farò rosa il tuo turno capelli = Cut it out or I'll make your hair pink


End file.
